


five reasons why...

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Denial, M/M, Tsundere Baekhyun, Whipped Chanyeol, harsh words, soulmate!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Baekhyun tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah percaya akan takdir. Namun, Chanyeol hadir dan memberikan alasan untuk percaya sekaligus jatuh cinta.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	five reasons why...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Teruntuk prompter #GU146, hope you like this story and I’m sorry if I’m ruining your pormpt :’) Happy reading. Enjoy-! 

Udara malam yang dingin menyambut wajah rupawannya ketika ia melajukan sebuah  _ Mercedes-Benz AMG G65 _ keluar dari gedung perusahaan. Bulan sudah mulai menggantung cukup tinggi, namun salah satu distrik terbesar di ibu kota Korea Selatan malah terlihat semakin ramai.

Tak butuh waktu lama mobil SUV itu terparkir sempurna tepat di depan gedung hotel, tempat dimana pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaannya digelar. Sudah menjadi rutinitas wajib baginya itu untuk wajib menghadiri acara tersebut.

Panggil saja si putra bungsu keluarga Park itu, Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol sangat ingin melemparkan diri ke atas kasur empuknya, namun ia hanya bisa berharap jika pesta itu dapat menghilangkan penat di kepalanya.

Irisnya melirik jam digital di atas  _ dashboard _ malas. 08:23 PM. Chanyeol sedikit meringis menyadari bahwa dirinya terlambat dua puluh tiga menit, ia dapat membayangkan omelan dari mulut sang  _ Mommy _ .

Dengan sigap petugas valet membukakan pintu mobil mewah itu. Setelah memeriksa penampilannya yang masih sempurna, Chanyeol bergegas melangkah keluar.

Tak lupa dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum menawan, Chanyeol berjalan membelah lautan wartawan yang sudah menunggunya di depan lobi.

Setelah berjalan dengan percaya diri layaknya di atas red carpet bak selebritas, detik pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah sambutan dari kawan baik sekaligus General Manager di bawah pimpinannya bersama dengan  _ mate _ nya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

“ _ Wah _ , lihat siapa ini? Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang, Chan.”

“Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mommyku,  _ kan _ ?”

Setelah mengambil segelas minuman, mereka berjalan ke tengah ruangan diiringi dentingan piano.

Chanyeol merasa suasana di sekitarnya mengabur. Telinganya berdengung membuat riuhnya suara pun ikut memudar, tergantikan dengan semilir angin yang membelai telinga miliknya.

"Darimana saja kau bocah nakal?" Bahkan sambutan 'hangat' dari sang  _ Mommy _ pun Chanyeol abaikan.

Iris tajam sang CEO mulai menjelajah ke sekeliling, mencari sumber bunyi yang mempesona itu. Perhatiannya jatuh pada grand piano di ujung ruangan. Beberapa sulur-suluran dibiarkan menjalar begitu saja melilit kotak akustik di atas piano.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti setelah suara dug keras dalam dadanya saat maniknya menyelisik pianis yang terduduk manis di sana.

Sempurna.

Surai sewarna madu menjadi mahkota sang kesempurnaan. Kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan manik yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran setengah mati akan rupanya. Juga jemari lentiknya yang menari dengan lincah di atas tuts.

Sempurna.

Sosok mungil dengan paras yang begitu indah. Itu dia. Seorang yang Chanyeol dambakan selama 28 tahun ia hidup.

Sempurna.

Park Chanyeol sempurna terhipnotis oleh melodi sang pianis. Dengan semilir angin yang terpadu apik dengan irama piano memanjakan indera pendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi telinganya kembali berdengung, kali ini Chanyeol mendengar suara  _ Mommy _ nya yang memanggil dirinya. Samar.

"Dasar kau ini! Lihat, bahkan kau melewatkan sambutan pembuka, CEO Park yang terhormat."

Melihat si bungsu hanya terdiam membeku, nyonya Park mencubit pinggang putra bungsunya itu. Membuat Chanyeol tersadar penuh dari lamunannya.

" _ Ouch! Mommy, that's hurt _ ─astaga pinggangku." Chanyeol mengelus pinggangnya pelan.

"Siapa suruh melamun?"

Chanyeol berdehem melihat Mommynya dalam mode galak. "Omong-omong, siapa pianis itu,  _ Mom _ ?"

Masih dengan nada galak Mama Park menjawab, "Pianis Byun? Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa?"

"Ku rasa, aku menemukannya,  _ Mom. I find him, my mate. _ "

" _ For real? _ " Yoora, si sulung Park yang entah sejak kapan berada di situ menahan pekikannya.

"Siapa?"

Dengan senyum lima jari Chanyeol menjawab sambil menatap pianis di ujung sana, " _ that Byun. _ "

Dengan jelas kini Chanyeol dapat melihat detail wajah sang pianis. Kelopak mata sipit membingkai manik hazel miliknya, membuat Chanyeol semakin terpesona.

_ Dug _ !

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berada dalam masalah, saat manik hazel itu terpaut dengan manik kelabunya. Seakan dua kutub magnet yang berbeda, saling tarik menarik, mencoba menyelami mata masing-masing.

Tepuk tangan riuh menyambut si pemuda Byun ketika ia mengakhiri pertunjukan kecilnya. Entah Chanyeol yang terlalu percaya diri atau memang ia merasa Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya tepat setelah menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis.

Hembusan angin itu kembali datang menggelitik telinganya seiring dengan jarak keduanya yang semakin terkikis. Dan ketika lelaki yang lebih mungil berada tepat di hadapannya, Chanyeol merasa berada di titik dimana jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

“Selamat malam tuan dan nyonya Park.” Suara lembut itu mengalun masih dengan hembusan angin yang mengiringi. “Pesta yang luar biasa, terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk menunjukan sedikit kemampuanku.”

“Baekhyun- _ ssi _ terlalu merendah. Setelah pertunjukan yang megah tadi kau mengatakan ‘sedikit kemampuan’?”

“Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan. Anda terlalu berlebihan.”

Nyonya Park menyambar tangan Baekhyun dari sang suami, “ _ oh dear _ , itu tidak berlebihan.”

“Benar. Kau memang sesempurna itu, Baekhyun- _ ssi _ .” Yoora pun ikut-ikutan memuji.

Belum mampu berkata panjang lebar tuan Park mengajak istrinya dan si sulung pamit untuk menyambut koleganya yang lain. Tertinggal si bungsu yang sedari tadi terpaku mengamati pianis berbakat itu.

“Nini, Kyungie~” Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan pemuda aneh di hadapannya itu, bergeser memeluk Kyungsoo.

“Pertunjukan yang hebat.  _ Good job, B. _ ” Jongin mengusap surai madu Baekhyun yang masih dalam rangkulan Kyungsoo.

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum lebar, mulutnya membentuk kotak sempurna. Jongin segera menarik tangannya dari rambut Baekhyun setelah menyadari tatapan intens dari Chanyeol.

“Oh ya B, perkenalkan ini adalah sahabat sekaligus atasanku. Park Chanyeol.”

“Salam kenal,  _ sajangnim _ . Saya Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun membungkuk sekilas lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

“Jangan terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja Chanyeol. Teman Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah temanku juga.” Dan tangan mungil itu berakhir pada genggaman tangan besar milik Chanyeol. Terasa begitu pas, seakan memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

“Aku baru tahu kalau mereka mempunyai teman semanis ini,” ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik tajam keduanya.

Yang dipuji hanya memaksakan senyum kecut, namun juga tak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. “Uh, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Permisi.”

Tanpa mampu mencegah, Baekhyun sudah beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

“Sudah kuduga akan seperti itu.” Kyungsoo berujar lirih entah kepada siapa.

“Apa maksudmu?”

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya mengulum bibirnya bungkam.

“Kau betulan serius dengan Baekhyun, Chan?” Jongin menatap Chanyeol dalam.

“Tentu saja. Hei, ada apa dengan kalian? Bukankah kalian harusnya merasa senang aku telah menemukan  _ mate _ ku?”

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dalam sebelum berkata, “Baekhyun tidak percaya takdir, Chanyeol.  _ That’s why he is running away, _ dia tahu kalau kau adalah  _ mate _ nya.”

**.**

**o**

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sebelas lebih ketika pianis muda itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, mengiringi para pengunjung yang sedang asyik menikmati makan malam dengan dentingan indah piano.

Beberapa kali ditengah penampilannya ia dapat merasakan sepasang mata menatapnya begitu intens. Tanpa perlu melihat Baekhyun pun tahu jelas siapa. Ugh, si penyebab munculnya semilir angin yang terus menggelitik telinganya sejak semalam.

Park Chanyeol,  _ mate _ nya.

Lantaran terlalu fokus melarikan diri, Baekhyun bahkan nyaris menabrak pilar di depannya jika saja lengannya tidak diraih oleh seseorang. Tahu-tahu, ia sudah terjatuh di atas orang itu dengan suara gedebuk yang cukup keras.

“Perhatikan langkahmu, cantik.” Bisik yang tertindih.

“Chanyeol?” Buru-buru Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi yang bisa dibilang cukup intim. Setelahnya Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu sang mate.

Dengan jelas, Baekhyun dapat melihat memar dan goresan di pergelangan tangan milik Chanyeol. Merasa diperhatikan Chanyeol berkata, “hanya luka kecil, jangan khawatir.”

Baekhyun menghela napas, sebelum jemarinya menarik lengan kemeja Chanyeol. “Ikut aku.”

Tanpa tahu arah tujuannya Chanyeol hanya mampu mengikuti langkah si mungil layaknya anak ayam. Hingga keduanya sampai di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan loker.

Baekhyun mengambil kotak P3K dari dalam loker miliknya kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah mendudukan diri pada bangku panjang di tengah ruangan. “Maaf, kau jadi terluka seperti ini.”

“Tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu.” Iris kelabu Chanyeol mengikuti tiap gerakan Baekhyun, perhatiannya tak luput bahkan pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang sedang meniup lukanya.  _ Cute _ , batin Chanyeol gemas. “Lagi pula, terima kasih.”

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. “Untuk?”

“Untuk lukanya.” Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun, seakan memamerkan luka yang sudah tertutup plester. “Aku jadi punya alasan untuk membolos dari kantor besok.”

Baekhyun mendengus. “Kau pikir kau anak sekolahan apa? Lagi pula tanganmu hanya tergores  _ sajangnim _ , bukan patah.”

"Kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku ingin membolos, hm?"

Chanyeol menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Cukup dekat hingga Baekhyun harus menahan napasnya, matanya melotot lucu dan juga bibirnya yang megap-megap. Persis seperti ikan yang sekarat.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Ingin mengajakmu kencan." Salah satu sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik, menyebabkan cacat di pipinya terlihat jelas.

Baekhyun terpaku selama beberapa detik, sebelum dirinya berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau mengajakku kencan karena kita ini mate, kan? Tapi maaf, aku tidak mempercayai bullshit seperti itu."

"Tunggu dulu. Sebelum kau betulan menolakku, beri aku kesempatan lebih dulu. Aku akan memberi alasan─"

"Menurutmu  _ mate _ itu apa? Pasangan sehidup semati?" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh. "Jika memang begitu, sebutkan alasan kenapa di dunia ini ada perpisahan? Perceraian?"

Chanyeol bungkam, hanya mampu memperhatikan sang lawan bicara. Terlebih saat suara Baekhyun terdengar parau ketika mengucapkan kata-kata yang terakhir. Sinar pada bola matanya meredup, terkikis oleh kesedihan.

" _ See, all those fairytales are full of shit _ . Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Jadi … bisakah kau berhenti? Berhenti membuat telingaku berdengung, itu sangat mengganggu sejujurnya." 

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, bukan senyum yang manis seperti biasanya. Chanyeol tidak menyukai senyum ìtu. Palsu, sok tegar mencoba menutupi rasa yang sebenarnya.

Keterdiaman Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadikan sebagai persetujuan. Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan yang entah kenapa terasa sesak.

Baekhyun menyeret kakinya malas hingga langkahnya terhenti karena getaran yang berasal dari smartphone miliknya. Sekilas ia dapat membaca kalimat yang muncul pada status barnya.

**5 unread message from Sehunie.**

( _ Sehunie sent a photo _ ) **11:36 PM**

B-hyung  ㅠㅠ let me live here in Paris  **11:36 PM**

( _ Sehunie sent a photo _ )  **11:36 PM**

Heaven, indeed! **11:37 PM**

You should come here asap,

and we will live happily ever after **11:37PM**

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat pesan dari sang adik, tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Tampannya."

Hendak membalas pesan Sehun, sebuah bisikan terdengar. "Aku juga tampan, bahkan lebih tampan. Dan itu adalah alasan pertama kenapa Byun Baekhyun harus jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

"Tch, percaya diri sekali─"

Dengan tidak sopannya Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Nah … alasan yang kedua, percaya diri."

"Kau hanya memutar balik perkataanku saja, Chanyeol- _ ssi _ ." Geram Baekhyun mulai kesal akibat ulah tidak jelas Chanyeol.

"Itu namanya cerdik, dan itu alasan ketiga."

Baekhyun terdiam akibat ke-ke-ras-ke-pa-la-an lelaki di hadapannya itu, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Merasa tidak akan ada habisnya berdebat dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tertunda.

"Alasan keempat, aku akan memakan semua timun yang ada di piringmu."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sengit lalu mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menjauh dari manusia batu itu. " _ Gross _ . Dasar penguntit."

"Ralat, yang benar adalah observatif,  _ babe _ ."

Sesampainya di depan lobi, dimana biasanya Baekhyun mendapati puluhan taxi yang berjejer rapi, hilang entah kemana. Bahkan satu pun tak ada kendaraan umum.

Kemudian  _ supercar _ berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun. Bingung, Baekhyun hanya menatap petugas valet yang beranjak dari dalam mobil menuju ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke tempat Chanyeol berdiri.

" _ So, wanna give a try? _ "

Merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Baekhyun mengerang. Di satu sisi ia ingin menolak, namun di sisi yang lain tidak akan ada kendaraan umum yang beroperasi di luaran sana.

Lengsung pipit menghiasi wajah rupawan Chanyeol ketika dirinya tersenyum puas, ia merasa menang akan Baekhyun.

" _ Don't get me wrong. I just don't have another choice, Park! _ "

**.**

**o**

**.**

**_Omake_ ** **:**

“Baekhyun- _ ah _ .” Chanyeol memanggil lelaki mungil di sebelahnya yang terlihat enggan untuk sekedar menatap dirinya barang sedetik. Chanyeol melanjutkan setelah mendengar gumaman pelan Baekhyun. “Kau tidak ingin tahu alasan yang selanjutnya?”

“Tidak sama sekali.” Jawab Baekhyun malas. Masih dengan posisi memunggungi Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela.

Mengacuhkan jawaban si mungil, Chanyeol kembali berujar, “karena aku adalah sosok laki-laki yang jujur, setia, rajin menabung dan bertanggung jawab─”

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memotong. “Kau berniat untuk kabur dari pekerjaanmu itu kau sebut dengan bertanggung jawab?  _ Responsible my ass _ .”

“Mau bukti, hm?” Chanyeol menyeringai jahil. “Mendekatlah.”

Bukannya mendekat Baekhyun justru memilih untuk meningkatkan defensinya, menenggelamkan dirinya yang kecil itu di sudut jok. Beruntung sedang berada di lampu merah, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Membuat Baekhyun terjebak sempurna.

“Mau apa, hah?”

“Mau menghamilimu, dan dengan senang hati aku akan bertanggung jawab.”

Empat sudut siku-siku imajiner mundur di sudut dahi Baekhyun seiring dengan warna merah yang mulai mendominasi air mukanya.

“ _ Fvck. Off. You. Jerk. _ ” Kemudian suara tamparan terdengar bersamaan dengan rintihan dari mulut Chanyeol.

“Aduh, ya ampun. Jangan galak-galak,  _ babe _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Apakah bahasanya terlalu berat untuk dipahami? Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan, tengchu~


End file.
